The present invention relates to an emulsifiable concentrate comprising an active ingredient being a dinitroaniline compound, preferably selected from the group consisting of pendimethalin, trifluralin, benfluralin, butralin, dinitramine, ethalfluralin, fluazinam, fluchloralin, flumetralin, oryzalin, prodiamine and mixtures thereof.
The emulsifiable concentrate of the invention prevents, and even avoids, especially crystallization at low temperature when the concentration of the active ingredient is high.
Emulsifiable concentrates (EC) are liquid compositions comprising an active ingredient in a liquid form, for example an active ingredient having a biological effect on plants (agricultural active). Emulsifiable concentrates usually have a single phase. Emulsifiable concentrates are to be mixed with water, in order to obtain a direct emulsion having a liquid hydrophobic phase comprising the active ingredient dispersed in water. For example a farmer would mix an emulsifiable concentrate comprising a hydrophobic agricultural active with water and readily obtain an emulsion to be applied onto a field. This procedure, where the farmer prepares from a concentrated composition the final product to be applied onto a field, is usually referred to as a “tank mix” procedure. An emulsifiable concentrate is also referred to as a “tank mix” composition.
Emulsifiable concentrates comprising an active ingredient being a dinitroaniline compound are known. However it is difficult to formulate these active agents at relatively high concentrations, especially at concentrations higher than 480 g/L, with sufficient stability. In particular, from a certain concentration, the formulation start to crystallize, in particular at low temperature, especially in a cold test (0° C. by 7 days) and/or during dilution and/or during storage of the dilute composition at high temperature. The crystals may have harmful effects, especially blocking the filters of the devices used for spreading the dilute composition, blocking the spraying devices, reducing the overall activity (especially bioefficacy) of the formulation, creating unnecessary problems of waste-management procedures for removing the crystals, and/or causing poor distribution of the active product on the agricultural field.
There is thus a need for new solvent systems and/or emulsifier systems and/or emulsifiable concentrates that address at least one of the following:                ability to dissolve large amounts of dinitroaniline compounds, especially at concentrations of at least 435 g/l, especially of at least 480 g/l, for example of at least 520 g/L, for example of at least 550 g/L, for example of at least 600 g/L or even of more than 600 g/L,        ability to prevent, and even to avoid, crystallization problems of dinitroaniline compounds, especially when present in large amounts in emulsifiable concentrates, especially at concentrations of at least 435 g/l, for example of at least 480 g/l, for example of at least 520 g/L, for example of at least 550 g/L, for example of at least 600 g/L or even of more than 600 g/L, even under rigorous conditions such as at 0° C. by 24 hours, for example by 48 hours, for example by 72 hours, even by 7 days, and even under more rigorous conditions, such as at −5° C. by 24 hours, for example by 48 hours, for example by 72 hours, even by 7 days,        ability to promote crystal redissolution, especially dinitroaniline compounds crystal redissolution, for example in high concentrated dinitroaniline compounds formulations, such as formulations comprising at least 435 g/l, especially at least 480 g/l, for example at least 520 g/L, for example at least 550 g/L, for example at least 600 g/L or even more than 600 g/L of dinitroaniline compounds,        while keeping an acceptable efficacy or equivalent efficacy or even improving efficacy.        